


La Petit Mort

by murdermewithbooks



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Choking, Come Eating, Come play, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sweat, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdermewithbooks/pseuds/murdermewithbooks
Summary: Javier gives you a ride home and, well, it leads to you being bent over your kitchen island while he worships your body in ways you've never felt before. And by the end of it, you're sure you must've died and gone to heaven 😏
Relationships: Javier Peña & Reader, Javier Peña/Reader, Javier Peña/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	La Petit Mort

**Author's Note:**

> sooo this is one extra af sex scene, barely a plot (*narrator voice* there was no plot whatsoever); i was inspired by the song A Little Death by The Neighbourhood, which if i ever had to pick a song that perfectly encapsulates Javi’s whole character, it would be this song 😉

**_La Petit Mort_ ** _\- [la pətit mɔʁ] the sensation of post orgasm as likened to death_

_~~~_

The air in the jeep is thick and heavy even with all the windows rolled down, the sweltering Columbian heat making it almost difficult to breathe. The faint scent of smoke and musky cologne had washed over you as soon as you climbed into the jeep back at the bar, the intoxicating mixture settling in the pit of your stomach. 

You look over at Javier just as he brings the vehicle to a stop outside your apartment and you notice a drop of sweat slide down his neck and into the collar of his shirt. You lick your lips, absentmindedly gathering the material of your dress in a fist as your eyes find his in the darkness.

“We’re here,” he muses as he brings a hand to the back of your headrest and you angle your hips towards him, making your ruffled skirt slide up your thigh and instantly calling his attention down to your exposed skin. You hum in acknowledgment but say nothing else as you stare at his lips, which are slightly pursed yet so inviting. The heated look in his eyes makes you think he’s just as titillated as you are and you clench your thighs to relieve the pressure that’s quickly building in your core.

“Thanks for driving me home,” you whisper in a voice dripping with invitation. _Wanna come upstairs and fuck me senseless?_ you consider offering outright but the unspoken game of anticipation is far too - tantalizing - to break your silence. He slowly leans forward with the slightest of smirks playing on his lips and you return it with one of your own as you reach behind you to open the door, slipping out of the car while holding his burning gaze. 

He raises his eyebrows as if to say, _oh, so that’s how we’re gonna play, is it?_ and he whips his door open, making his way around the car in record time, just as you start backing away towards the stairs leading up to your apartment. 

Each step he takes toward you is calculated, almost cautious, though the look in his eyes is anything but uncertain. You glance behind you to make sure you’re not going to trip on the steps, and he rushes towards you, catching you in his arms when you stumble from surprise. You gasp just as he crashes his lips into yours and you instantly melt into his touch, moaning when he squeezes your hips and pulls you flush against him.

You wrap your arms around his neck as you card eager fingers into his soft, thick hair. His body feels like a furnace pressing into yours, sure to burst into flames at any moment, but then he pulls away so you can both catch your breath. Looking into his eyes, you suck on his bottom lip and bite down, making him hiss in pain. You release a breathy laugh and tilt your head toward the stairs.

“After you,” he releases his hold on you and gestures for you to lead the way. You grin as you turn on your heel and walk the few steps up to the floor of your apartment. You don’t have to look back to know he’s staring at your ass, but you spare a glance when you reach the top step and your stomach flutters at the hungry look in his eyes. A blush rises to your cheeks and you face forward again just as you reach the door to your apartment. 

While you fish for your keys in your purse, you feel Javi come up behind you and bury his face in your neck, pressing a hot kiss to your skin. He cages you in, placing a hand on each side of the doorframe as he continues peppering kisses along your neck and shoulder. By the time you find your keys, your whole body is trembling and you have to actively focus on placing the key in the lock with a shaky hand. 

In the minute it takes you to fiddle with the lock, Javi drops a hand to your waist while the other snakes around your front, resting it just below your belly button where he traces teasing circles over the thin material of your dress. A shaky breath escapes your parted lips just as you push the door open and you turn in Javi’s arms, tugging roughly on the collar of his shirt to capture his mouth in a searing kiss. 

He reaches behind you and catches the door before it swings back and hits you in the ass, then you pull him along with you passed the threshold. Before the door even clicks shut, you’re on your knees in front of him and working the buckle of his pants.

“Fuck, you’re a sight,” he mutters under his breath and you offer him a sweet smile as you lean forward to plant a kiss just below his navel. His head falls back against the door with a thud and his eyes screw shut when you free his cock from the confines of his jeans. You lean over his impressive length, pooling saliva in your mouth and letting it dribble onto his taut skin, making it slick as you start slowly pumping his cock.

He groans deep in his throat and looks down at you, his eyes ablaze with carnal desire. You twist your wrist at the base of his cock and swirl your tongue around the head, humming from the taste of him. With a sharp inhale, he plunges his fingers into your hair and guides your head as you bob up and down his length, suctioning your already-swollen lips around him.

“Fu-feels so f-fucking good,” he breathes as he thrusts forward into your mouth. You gag from the sudden movement but quickly recover when he pulls back slightly. Looking up at him through glassy eyes, you hold his stare while swallowing him all the way to the back of your throat and bringing your other hand up to gently cup his balls. He pulls your hair with a fierce tug and you moan from the pain as you continue mercilessly devouring him.

“Y’have to s-stop, _bonita_ , or I’m gonn–” he lets out a harsh breath when you gently rake your teeth along the underside of his cock before finally pulling off of him with a smug grin. “Sorry, what was that?” you ask innocently as you wipe your fingers under your chin to gather the fluid dripping down and lick them clean one by one.

You get to your feet and crash your lips against his, coaxing a moan out of him while you work on the buttons of his shirt. He walks the two of you backwards until you feel the edge of the kitchen island pressing into your lower back. He yanks his shirt off in one swift motion, the final button popping off and tearing the fabric. You pull your dress up and over your head while he removes his pants and shoes, the articles of clothing flying in every direction. 

There’s a moment where you two just - stare at one another, admiring each other’s bodies and steeling yourselves for what’s about to happen. Then he’s crashing his lips against yours in a kiss that leaves you breathless, but you want - no, you _need_ \- more. You reach down and stroke his cock a few times before he pulls away and looks into your eyes.

“Fuck me, Javi,” you breathe as you turn your body so your back is pressing against his front, nestling his cock between your ass cheeks. In an instant, his mouth is on you again, pressing sloppy kisses to your shoulder and occasionally biting down as he situates himself behind you. 

Bracing your hands on the kitchen island you grind your hips back against him, reveling in the way he roughly grabs your hips, holding you in an unrelenting grip, “Así lo quieres, _bonita_?” he whispers, his breath hot on your neck. He snakes one hand down your ass, pinching the soft skin and making you hiss in pain as you give him a fiery glare over your shoulder. 

Javi merely chuckles in response, teasing a calloused finger at your entrance and groaning when he finds your cunt dripping with arousal, “Fuck, baby - already so wet for me.” You release a breathy moan when he plunges two thick fingers into your aching entrance. With your mouth gaping from the intense pleasure of _finally_ having something inside you, you suddenly feel his fingers on your tongue, forcing you to taste your own juices. 

You look into his dark eyes as you lick his fingers clean, moaning when you release them after one hard suck. Meanwhile, you continue the subtle roll of your hips against his throbbing cock as streaks of his precum decorate the curves of your ass. 

Gripping your jaw with the same hand you just sucked off - wetting your cheek with your own saliva - he captures your mouth in a filthy kiss that makes your spine tingle with anticipation. But the kiss ends as quickly as it begins when Javi pulls away, placing a hand at the top of your back and pushing you down until your breasts meet the cool tile. Your whole body shivers, but you’re not sure if it’s because of the freezing surface or the man pushing his cock into your aching cunt.

But then he stills with the head of his cock barely passed your fluttering folds. You slam your hand down on the counter in frustration, “Javi - c’mon! Please,” your whine is pitiful and you internally cringe at how desperate you sound, but _fuck_ , you need him inside you more than you need your next breath of air.

He bends over you and drags his teeth over your shoulder before whispering, “please…what?” and when you don’t immediately respond he starts to pull out of you, tutting at you like you’ve misbehaved. Your hand quickly flies back to his ass, stopping him from pulling out completely. Licking your lips, you look at him over your shoulder and breathe out, “Please… _fuck me_.” You bite your bottom lip and blink innocently at him. 

His expression is unreadable, but the look in his eyes is like that of a wild animal, feral and starving - and _god_ , you can’t wait for him to be unleashed. He presses a kiss between your shoulder blades and stands to his full height, gripping your hips with a bruising pressure and your pussy clenches in anticipation.

“Good girl,” he mutters just before slamming his entire length into your entrance, making you cry out in blinding pleasure from being so deliciously filled. You’re barely starting to adjust to his size when he’s pulling out of you and surging forward again, his cock stroking a magnificent spot deep in your core. “Fuck _yes_ , Javi,” you mewl, tears stinging at the corners of your eyes as you become overwhelmed by his every move. 

“Fuck - so fucking _tight_ ,” he breathes through gritted teeth as he threads his fingers through your hair, tugging you back against his chest while he fucks into you mercilessly. Your knees occasionally bang against the wooden cabinets of the island, but you can’t bring yourself to care as you’re all but consumed by the sounds of his skin slapping yours.

With every thrust, he hits that exquisite spot deep in your core, fulfilling some kind of primal need in you that’s never been met before. But then he’s slowing his movements and releasing your hair to grab onto your hip. Keeping your ass flush against his front, he rolls his hips at a leisurely pace that feels both torturous and intoxicating. With a groan, you let yourself fall forward, stretching your arms to grab onto either side of the island while you rest your cheek against the cold tile - its contrast to your feverish skin makes you sigh with relief. 

“¿Que pasa, _bonita_ \- ya te cansaste?” he chuckles under his breath as he slams his hips against yours, making you cry out, “N-no - it just,” you swallow hard before rising to your elbows and looking back at him, “feels _so good_.” A drop of sweat glides down his chest and you watch it run to just below his belly button where it finds a home in his soft curls. Licking your lips, your eyes trail back up Javi’s body until they meet his fervid gaze. 

Keeping your eyes on his, you reach one hand down between your trembling thighs and release a breathy moan as you circle your clit with dainty fingers, though they’re not nearly as satisfying as Javier’s thick ones. He watches you in a trance, his breathing growing more ragged with every moan that escapes passed your lips. 

You clench your walls around him, coaxing a low moan from him, and his grip tightens on your hips as he clenches his teeth. “Fuck,” he breathes with a rush of air that lifts goosebumps along your back. You push yourself up from the counter so your hands are gripping the edge and you meet every roll of his hips, pressing your ass back as his cock sinks into you over and over again - the slow rhythm allowing you to savor every pulsating inch of him.

“Javi,” you moan when he lowers his hand between your thighs, lightly pinching your clit between rough fingers. Turning your head to the side, you capture his mouth in a kiss that’s all teeth and tongues and carnal desire. By the time your mouths disconnect, you’re both panting and your legs are almost numb from tensing your thighs for so long. But you won’t have to wait much longer for your release as Javi starts pumping into you with vigor, the sounds of him repeatedly plunging into your wetness making your toes curl.

You’re so close to the edge, your pussy’s starting to ache from his relentless movements. You spear your hand through his hair, tugging him closer so his forehead is practically digging into the back of your head, his ragged breaths simultaneously cooling your damp skin and setting you ablaze. He brings his other hand to your throat, using his thumb and middle finger to apply pressure on each side. His grip is just hard enough that you feel slightly light-headed and all your senses become hyper-aware of his every move, his every moan - and everything _Javi_. 

Turning your head slightly to gaze into his smoldering eyes, you feel a drop of sweat glide down your back and when he bites down on your shoulder with one particularly hard thrust of his hips, a humming surge of electricity spreads through your whole body as your orgasm takes over. His hand falls from your throat to your breast, palming the supple skin while pulling you flush against his chest as he follows you over the edge. 

“Fuck, _fuck_ ,” he chants into the crook of your neck as he fills your aching cunt, the feeling of his warmth coaxing a raspy moan from you as you grip his arm to steady yourself. The room appears hazy - or maybe it’s just your brain turned to mush from being so spectacularly fucked. Your breathing starts to calm down and you feel Javi pull out of you with a groan, his release trickling out of your sore entrance and down your thigh.

He places his hands on either side of you, caging you in as you start to slump against the counter, exhaustion beginning to weigh you down. Peppering kisses all over your shoulders and back, his baritone voice reverberates through your chest, “me encanta tu cuerpo.” 

You hum in response, too worn-out to say anything. He continues leaving a trail of kisses down your back until he’s on his knees behind you, sucking on the curve of your hip and palming your ass as his other hand snakes its way between your thighs. As he scrapes his teeth down your curves - his mustache tickling your skin - you feel his fingers rubbing circles on your inner thigh, seemingly massaging his cum into your skin. And when he brushes his thumb over your swollen clit, a whimpering moan escapes you, “Javi - I can’t,” you start to protest, but then Javi drags his finger - now coated in his cum - down your sensitive folds as he murmurs, “wanna taste you.”

When all you respond with are heavy pants as your core reignites to his sensual probing, he gently bites your ass cheek and breathes, “¿puedo?” Biting your lip, you look over your shoulder at him, craning your neck back in an almost-painful position to meet his molten eyes. With his hair disheveled and his lips swollen, he looks like a centerfold for some erotic magazine, and you find yourself clenching your thighs at the mere sight of him. 

His eyes instantly darken, no doubt from actually _seeing_ your body’s reaction to him, and all you can do is slowly nod your consent as you rest your head back on the cool tiles, keeping your eyes on his handsome face. He winks at you and pinches the skin just below your ass cheek, making you gasp in surprise. 

You’re already white-knuckling the edge of the counter when he uses his palms to push your legs open, making you shiver, both from anticipation and from how exposed you are. “Christ - you’re fucking _dripping_ ,” he murmurs just before licking the trail of cum from a few inches down your thigh up to your aching entrance, where he spears his hot tongue into your cunt. 

“ _Fuck_ \- Javi,” you’re practically sobbing, overwhelmed by the waves of pleasure crashing down on you. You’re completely at his mercy as he laves at you with that sinful tongue. Your legs shake uncontrollably and he places steady hands on the backs of your thighs, pinning you against the cabinet as he buries his face deeper into your opening, sucking on your clit with a moan. 

It doesn’t take long to revive that invigorating sensation deep in your belly. And when he starts fucking you with his tongue while rubbing circles on your clit, you reach for his hand, squeezing it desperately as you hold on for dear life. 

Your lungs burn as you gasp for air, your nipples painfully hard against the freezing tile - but none of it seems to matter as he brings you to your second orgasm, “Oh, god!” You cry out in beautiful anguish and Javi moans against your entrance, thoroughly shattering your last bit of self-control.

With a pathetic whine, you try to wiggle away from his mouth - the stimulation becoming too much - but his hold on you is unshakable as he determinedly guzzles every last drop of your arousal. It feels like hours later when he finally comes up for air, your legs still twitching from the aftershocks of your orgasm.

He plants lazy kisses all along your back and shoulders, licking the sweat that’s gathered at the nape of your neck. All you can do is lay there with half your body languidly draped over the kitchen island, fighting to stay awake as satisfied drowsiness threatens to pull you under. 

When he plants a light kiss to your cheek and wipes away the hair that’s sticking to your forehead, your eyes slowly roam over his gorgeous features. Using what little energy you have left, you swipe your thumb under his bottom lip, gathering your juices and bringing it to your own lips for a taste. You hum softly and let your arm fall heavily onto the counter with a smack as you think, _he’s gonna be the death of me_.

He chuckles quietly - his fingers ghosting over your spine - and the corner of your mouth quirks up in a half-smile as your eyes flutter closed.

 _But_ \- god - _what a way to go_.

~~~~~~~

**Translations:**

_Así lo quieres, bonita?_ \- Is that how you want it, baby? (bonita is a versatile term lol)

 _¿Que pasa, bonita - ya te cansaste?_ \- What’s wrong, honey? Did you get tired already?

 _Me encanta tu cuerpo, bonita_ \- I love your body, baby

 _¿puedo?_ \- can I?


End file.
